


bury a friend

by Kaiyote



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Fanvids, Gen, Mental Instability, Season/Series 05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:22:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23705311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiyote/pseuds/Kaiyote
Summary: "when we all fall asleep, where do we go?" vidlet focusing on eliot's growing mental instability in the aftermath of the monster in s5.
Relationships: The Monster & Eliot Waugh
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	bury a friend

**Author's Note:**

> song: "bury a friend" by billie eilish


End file.
